The Nutrition Assessment Shared Resource (NASR) provides state-of-the-art methods for collection and analysis of dietary intake data from participants in observational and intervention studies conducted within the Fred Hutchinson/University of Washington Cancer Consortium (Consortium). This shared resource supports multiple standard approaches to dietary assessment, including 24-hour dietary recalls, multiple-day food records, food frequency questionnaires (FFQ) and modified dietary intake records (MDI). NASR also develops and validates new approaches to dietary assessment and analysis of dietary intake data, as needed to fulfill research project needs. NASR continues to fulfill an essential role for peer reviewed research within the Consortium.